Jusqu'à ce que l'on crève
by Hee Lyl
Summary: Dans une Angleterre du début du XXe siècle, les vampires vivent cachés de tous. Et si un humain arrivait à pénétrer le monde secret des adorateurs de sang ? Et si là-bas, le sexe se mêle dangereusement avec le sang et les guerres ?


**Titre :** Jusqu'à ce que l'on crève

**Auteur :** Hee Lyl

**Disclaimer** : Tout les personnages sont de moi et sont totalement inventés D

**Raiting :** M.

**Autres : **Ceci n'est pas vraiment une fanfiction (hoonte!) mais je la mets quand même XD C'est ma première fic (en solitaire XD) donc voila, merci d'être compréhensif.

**Note :** Yaoi & Violence sont au programme, je ne le cache pas, donc les homophobes et les choqués peutvent quitter la page.

**Chapitre 1**

D'un regard las, je contemplais cette salle qui m'était presque trop bien connue. Elle était grande, belle, à mon effigie. Normal vu qu'ici, tout m'appartenait. Le moindre détail était à moi, était ma propriété privée. C'est peut-être pour cela que je pouvais admirer cette salle sans jamais me lasser, la seule idée qu'une si belle pièce était, point par point, à moi me donnait envie de la regarder indéfiniment. Le plafond était très haut et orné de sculptures et de décorations. Un tableau même y avait été peint, tableau représentant le ciel, un ciel plein de nuages. Les murs étaient décorés de grands tableaux en tout genre, et de colonnes. Le sol était en marbre et les grandes fenêtres étaient cachées par de lourds rideaux rouges en velours. On pouvait dire que oui, cette pièce était tout simplement magnifique. Je n'avais pas lésiné sur les dorures aussi, donnant l'impression d'être à Versailles. Je m'étais d'ailleurs inspiré de Versailles pour faire cette pièce. Oui, c'est moi qui l'avais décoré, décoré dans ce surplus de luxe que j'étais fier et heureux de montrer à tout le monde. Cette énorme salle n'était pas simplement là car elle était extrêmement belle, non, c'était la salle de réception et elle était abondamment remplie, aujourd'hui, comme chaque trimestre. J'étais le vampire le plus puissant et quand j'organisais une réception, toute la haute société vampirique s'empressait à mes portes. Il faut dire que je mettais toujours le gros paquet. Des longs buffets longeaient les murs, composé de multitudes d'aliments et de boisons. Sans compter les musiciens qui étaient dans le fond de la salle. Dans les plus grands musiciens au monde. Un orchestre presque entier pour tout dire, cela faisait une belle musique de fond. Tout le monde adorait mes réceptions. Moi je les détestais. J'étais obligé de jouer le noble et aimable vampire et allé faire la bise à tous ceux ici présent, ce qui devait faire trois bonnes centaines de personnes. Trois cents personnes dans cette salle et il y avait encore de la place, pleins de place. Et toutes ces personnes m'adoraient, m'adulaient même. Si j'arrêtais de faire ces grandes réceptions, je serais toujours le vampire le plus important du clan O'Harel, bien sûr, mais ils parleraient dans mon dos, ne m'aimeraient plus tout simplement. Alors pour un soir tout les trimestres, je faisais ce genre de fête et comme ça, ils me mangeaient dans la main. Ils m'appartenaient aussi. Si je leur disais « Jetez-vous par la fenêtre » ils le feraient, ayant une confiance énorme en moi. En attendant je m'ennuyais et je restais avachi sur ma chaise. Par une simple chaise bien sûr, elle surplombait tout le monde, que je puisse les observer. Maria me lança un regard froid : « Tu te bouges le cul oui ? Fais quelques choses ! ». Elle voulait que je parle ? Ou que j'aille demander des nouvelles de notre chère madame Marrew ? Elle pouvait toujours s'asseoir dessus, j'en avais déjà fait assez. Les accueillir avait été déjà assez pénible comme ça. Bien sûr, Maria s'énerva et me relança le même regard plein de reproches. Ok, ok, j'allais faire quelques choses. Mon ventre gargouilla.

« J'ai faim. » grognais-je.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de moi. Elle était en train de discuter avec deux monsieur que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie et sûrement que elle aussi. Mais il fallait faire bonne impression. Ca semblait lui plaire à elle, de faire la comédie. Elle les quitta et j'entendis entre ses lèvres : « Je reviens, je dois régler un problème. » J'avais toujours été un problème pour elle mais le fait qu'elle le dise devant deux gros cons me dérangeaient un peu et ce fut avec un regard froid que je l'accueillis, elle fit de même, de toute façon.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas moi qui ait mit autant d'argent dans un tel buffet alors rien ne t'empêche de te lever, de manger et parler un peu, au lieu de snober les gens comme tu le fais ! » grinça-t-elle d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

« J'ai besoin de sang frais… de sang chaud ! Tous cette nourriture humaine me donne la nausée. »

« Je te ferais remarquer que tu as mis du sang à disposition, sur tes buffets. Ta mémoire commence à te jouer des tours, on dirait. »

« Il est froid, je veux sentir l'humain se débattant sous moi et sa vie qui part petit à petit. » dis-je, les yeux pétillants rien qu'à cette pensée des plus qu'alléchante. Maria ne semblait pas de cet avis et soupira.

« Retiens tes ardeurs ! Il n'y a plus aucuns prisonniers pour toi ici, tu le sais très bien, tu as achevé le dernier, qu'on avait gardé en réserve, hier soir. » Claqua-t-elle en tournant déjà les talons. Puis je le dis, ce que je voulais dire depuis le début de cette conversation plus qu'ennuyeuse et répétitive. Elle se retourna vers moi, son visage se décomposant petit à petit avant de me chuchoter « Tu sais très bien que c'est un impossible voyons ! Que te passe-t-il par la tête ?! On est un soir de pleine de lune ! » Je lui souris, elle frissonna. Avant qu'elle ait pu redire un mot, je m'exclamai d'une voix forte, assez forte pour que tout le monde m'entende.

« Je veux qu'on aille me chercher un humain. Un frais, un du _dehors_. »

Comme prévu, la salle s'arrêta net d'un coup. Même les musiciens lâchèrent leurs instruments dans un bruit disgracieux. Tout le monde retenait son souffle et se regardaient. « Qu'a-t'il dit ? » « Non il n'a pas osé ? » Tous se posaient ces questions mais en regard seulement, personne n'osait parler, ni bouger. Quand je vous dis qu'ils m'appartenaient, aucuns n'osaient parler le premier de peur de me blesser. Maria pâlit. Tout le monde avait fortement pâlit en fait, et je prenais un plaisir malsain à les faire languir sur ce que j'allais dire.

« J'ai faim. Faim de sang chaud ! Si quelqu'un veut bien me donner son cou…»

Silence, je le savais. Il est politiquement incorrect de boire le sang d'un autre vampire, sauf cas extrême.

« Je rigole ! » lançai-je en éclatant de rire. Toute la salle ria aussi. Un rire nerveux. Ils avaient plus que de l'admiration pour moi, ils avaient peur de moi. Et ça, c'était le meilleur. Je me délectais de leurs figures crispée rigolant d'un rire totalement faux. Maria était la seule à ne pas rire d'ailleurs. Elle était la seule à avoir le droit de ne pas rire. Elle était rouge de colère. Elle ne se retint pas et me donna la scène la plus amusante que j'eus pu voir jusqu'à présent.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut sortir un soir de pleine lune dehors ! » Cria-t-elle en se retournant, comme pour demander l'approbation de mes sujets qui ne bougèrent pas le petit doigt. Maria leva les yeux aux ciels et continua. « Tu sais bien ce qui nous arrive si on sort ! On devient fous et on attaque n'importe quel humain. Il est minuit, ça doit grouiller d'humains dehors et les hunters sont là, à nous surveiller. Si on ose sortir dehors on se fait directement asperger d'eau bénite ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Te voir brûler sous l'eau bénite et sûrement te faire neutraliser par les hunters pour qu'ils te forcent à rentrer ici, car tu seras devenus fous sous l'effet de la lune hein ? »

« Non, surtout que personne n'a dit que c'était moi qui devait sortir. »

Un frisson traversa tout le monde. Je continuai :

« Il y a des humains dans la salle ? »

Il devait obligatoirement en avoir dans les musiciens, peu de vampires avaient une passion pour quelque chose d'artistique. Alors on prenait des humains, qu'on gardait sous le secret. En faisant du chantage, évidemment. « Viens jouer et ne dis rien à personne sinon je tue ta femme. » Il ne fallait sûrement pas que les gens sachent que nous existons, ce serait une catastrophe, la panique. Mais ils ne disaient rien. En plus, les hunters venaient chez eux et leurs disaient : « Ne dis surtout rien à personnes. » Eux-mêmes avaient dans leurs intérêts que le secret soit bien gardé. Que feraient-ils si tout le monde l'apprenait et couraient dans tout les sens, paniqués ? Alors les musiciens venaient, contraints et forcés, dans la peur, tremblants. Ce secret détruisait leurs vies, j'en étais bien conscient et ça me faisait souvent sourire. Comme personne ne leva la main, je toussai. Un blanc. Avant que tout l'orchestre lève la main. Je rigolai.

« Bah alors, faut pas avoir peur ! Je ne vous ferai rien. James, va chercher les cailloux. »

Il s'exécuta et rapporta les cailloux, il avait compris, bien sûr. 48 cailloux blancs et un noir. Il rapporta tout ça dans un sac fermé. Après tant d'années de service, il était normal qu'il sache parfaitement ce que je voulais faire. Je me levai de ma chaise et m'approchai à grands pas vers le fond de la salle, où siégeait l'orchestre. Tout le monde s'écarta sur mon passage, en chuchotant. Arrivé devant les artistes, tous tremblaient comme des chiques molles. Je leurs souris, faisant faire ressortir mes canines aiguisées. Puis j'expliquai le principe :

« J'ai trop faim, un de vous devra m'offrir son sang. Ce n'est rien, je vais juste lui prendre quelques litres, mais ce n'est rien de très grave, je garantis qu'il en ressortira indemne. Rien de grave. Bref, pour désigner l'heureux gagnant, vous allez piochez dans ce sac une pierre. Celui qui a la pierre noire se fait mordre. Rien de très compliqué, hein ? »

Je passai entre les rangs de musiciens qui, avec leurs mains tremblantes, piochèrent à tour de rôle dans le petit sac noir en velours. Chacun fut soulagé de voir un petit point blanc au creux de leur mains sauf un. Je ne dus pas trop attendre avant d'arriver à celui que j'allais mordre. Un violoncelliste. Je lui souris et lui pris son instrument des mains, le posant à terre. Libéré de son instrument plus qu'encombrant, je saisis par le bras le vainqueur du jour pour le relever. Il suait, je voyais des perles de sueur de refléter sur son front. Il tremblait, comme tous et son regard exprimait un message comme « Pitié. ». Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon excitation. Maintenant qu'il était debout, prêt à l'emploi, je lui enfonçai mes dents dans son cou sauvagement. Je n'entendis même pas son petit cri de douleur lors que mes dents pénétraient sa carotide (Note : veine principale du cou D). Le sang jailli tel un miracle dans ma bouche. Chaud, bon, parfait. C'était bien sûr loin d'être le meilleur sang que j'aie goûté, car plus l'âme de la personne était de qualité, plus son sang est bon. Géniale Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. Nous goûtons la qualité des personnes, surtout de leurs âmes, à leurs sangs. Un pauvre musicien terrifié n'avait sûrement pas une âme de très grande qualité, alors disons que le festin était…moyen. Son sang coulait dans ma gorge et j'avalais goulûment. C'était si bon, rien avoir avec la nourriture humaine. Mes mains étaient agrippées aux épaules de l'humain, je le sentais vaciller, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe surtout. Ses jambes ont lâchées. Il ne tenait plus que grâce à mes deux mains. Une coulée de sang glissa le long de mon cou et puis plus rien. Plus rien ne venait. J'avais beau aspiré, le sang ne venait plus. Je détachai mes canines de son cou et je laissai tomber le cadavre du violoncelliste. D'un geste de manche, j'essuyai le sang sur ma bouche. Tout le monde me regardait effrayé, surtout les musiciens, choqué du sort de leur confrère.

Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite. Maria lança un : « Merde, quel con » dans sa barbe. Avant de me prendre le bras pour m'emmener hors de la salle. Elle réussit à me faire arriver dans le couloir jonchant la salle de réception. Je me détachai rapidement de son emprise pour retourner avec mes invités, elle m'avait tellement pompée avec ça que je n'allais pas les lâcher maintenant. Elle me lança une supplication : « Viens putain ! » enfin, ça ressemblait plus à un ordre vu comme ça. Je ne lui répondis pas, continuai et poussai la porte qui donnait à la salle. Deux hommes se frayaient un passage dans la foule, l'un avec une bouteille, l'autre avec un crucifix. Ces hommes je les avais vu, Maria discutait avec eux avant que je ne me régale. Je fermai directement la porte et me redirigeai vers Maria qui continuait à avancer dans le long couloir, en courant.

« Il y a deux hunters ici ?! » m'exclamais-je « Et tu discutais avec eux ?! »

« Il faut bien si tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous descendent tous ! »

« Et pour quelles raisons feraient-t-ils ça? » Grinçais-je.

« Celle que tu viens de leur donner en tuant un humain en le vidant de son sang ! »

Quelque chose m'échappait, mais le bruit de la porter claquer me ramena sur terre. Ils étaient maintenant dans le couloir, juste derrière nous. Ils voulaient notre peau. Je me mis à courir encore plus vite, Maria fit de même. Ils nous rattrapaient. Et merde, si seulement cette conne me l'avait dit. Je n'aurais pas alors tuer un humain devant des hunters ! Nous prîmes la droite, pour tomber sur un autre couloir, en moi-même je remerciais d'avoir construis un château qui était un vrai dédale. Notre seule chance était de les semer, nous le savions. Après avoir pris une multitude de chemins différents, n'arrêtant pas de tourner à gauche puis à droite, nous ne pouvions remarquer qu'ils nous suivaient à la trace. Et puis, devant nous apparurent deux autres hunters. L'un avait de l'ail, l'autre un pistolet. Et merde ! On était coincés.

« Alors comme ça vous pensiez nous échapper ? » dit le chef hunter, Tilium. Je lançai un regard lourd vers la jeune vampire à côté de moi. Si seulement elle m'avait dit que j'avais des ennemis chez moi ! A cause d'elle… Je ne répondis pas à la question de l'hunter, qui à vrai dire, n'en était pas vraiment une.

« Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend, O'Harel. »

Oui, normalement je devais me faire tuer. A vrai dire, nous n'avions pas le droit de tuer un humain, selon les lois datant d'il y a près de mille ans entre les hunters et les vampires. Mais les hunters ne pouvaient nous surveiller 24h sur 24h et tous savaient que nous transgressons allègrement cette règle. Ils le savaient mais n'arrivaient jamais à nous prendre la main dans le sac. C'était du pain béni pour eux d'avoir tué un humain, là juste devant leurs yeux. J'étais dans la merde.

« On peut s'arranger… » Dis-je. « 500.000 £ devraient vous suffire non ? »

Tilium rigola. Il m'énervait. Il s'approcha de moi, avec son crucifix. Il le mit à l'endroit du cœur et me souffla :

« Je ne suis pas une ordure comme toi, moi. Tu vas mourir là, devant cette magnifique fille. »

Avant même qu'il ait le temps d'enfoncer le pieu pour qu'il atteigne le cœur, je le saisis et le plaquai par terre. Ma force était bien supérieure à celle d'un humain et ce fut sans problème que je l'immobilisai et que je lui pris son crucifix que je mis entre mes dents pour libérer mes deux mains. J'étais maintenant à cheval sur son corps, étendu. Pour tout dire, j'étais installé précisément sur sa partie intime. Mes deux mains lui tenant les bras, il était immobilisé sous la force. Ses complices avancèrent, pour me saisir avant que Maria ne les empêche, elle avait compris, bien sûr. Je n'attendais pas moins d'elle, de toute façon, et se fut même elle qui parla à ma place.

« N'avancez pas où sinon il crève ! »

D'un regard, nous nous sommes compris sur le plan. Enfin je crois. Une première chose, je n'étais pas crédible avec le crucifix dans la bouche. C'était la seule arme que j'avais et il fallait mieux la prendre en main. D'ailleurs les hunters semblaient plus amusés qu'inquiet. Quoiqu'ils n'osaient approcher trop prêts…Ils verront bien ! Maria saisit les deux bras de l'hunter plaqué au sol pour libéré les miens. Il ne restait que les jambes à immobilisé. Ce con n'arrêtait pas de les secoués dans tout les sens en criant à ses hommes de m'attraper, moi et cette traînée. Pourtant, personne ne bougeaient. Nous devions sûrement les effrayés. Maintenant que mes mains étaient libres, je pris le pieu en bois que je plaçai à l'endroit du coeur. Il suffisait que je pousse un peu et hop… Plus de Tilium. De quoi refroidir ses confrères qui devaient l'aider. Bref, je trouvai vite une solution pour les jambes, qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger dans tout les sens. Ma main droite était prise par le crucifix mais la gauche était libre. Avec celle-ci je me saisis de l'entrejambes de l'ennemi qui cria fortement. Je serrais fort, rentrant mes ongles dans ses couilles. Il hurlait et tous les autres hunters semblaient dégoûtés.

« Tu veux que je les arrache ? Alors arrête de bouger ! Et dis bien à tes amis de ne pas avancer… au risque que tu deviennes une femme. » Sifflai-je.

Tilium fit ce que je dis, menaçant même ses collègues que s'ils avançaient d'un pas, ils serraient congédié. L'homme et sa partie intime, on pouvait dire que c'est quelque chose ! Il préférait prendre le risque de crever avec des couilles que de vivre sans. J'adorais. Je me délectais. Et comme prévu, il arrêta de bouger. Et puis, comme je l'avais prévu aussi, depuis longtemps, d'autres vampires arrivèrent. Ils en avaient mis du temps ! Ils nous avaient sûrement cherchés. Parmi eux, James était là. Il comprit la situation rapidement en voyant Maria et moi en train d'immobiliser Tilium pendant que les autres hunters n'osaient pas bouger. Mais les hunters n'avaient pas vu James, trop cons pour le voir. Ils étaient pourtant juste derrière eux… Ils ne virent pas non plus tous mes gardes du corps se jeter sur eux. Maintenant, ils étaient tous plaqués par terre comme Tilium.

« Tenez-les debout ! DEBOUT ! Je veux qu'ils voient la fin de leur chef ! »

A mes mots, le dit-chef recommença à bouger. Je resserrai mon étreinte envers sa parie intime que je n'avais pas lâché. Il hurla. Il hurla des trucs stupides. « J'ai un gosse ! Une femme ! Pitié ! » Qu'est ce que j'en avais à foutre ?! Maintenant, les trois autres hunters étaient maintenu debout par mes gardes du corps. Ils étaient immobilisé et ils regardaient, les yeux exorbités, leur chef se tordre de douleur. Je tendis le crucifix à Maria qui me regarda bizarrement. Après quelques hésitations, elle le prit. Je dégageai ma main de l'endroit intime, dans un soupir de la part du détenteur. Je lui souris. Il croyait que j'en avais finis. Pauvre humain. Je pris son visage entre mes deux mains. Et puis je me penchai vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Un baiser sauvage auquel bien sûr il ne répondit pas. Je lui mordais la lèvre agressivement, l'embrassai dans le cou avant de remonter sur les lèvres. Je lui léchais les lèvres. J'aimais. Je relevai la tête, tout le monde me regardait choqué. J'adorais.

« Le baiser de la mort. » prononçais-je, tout sourire.

Je tendis la main vers Maria qui me passa le crucifix, tel un automate.

« Au revoir. »

Dis-je tout en enfonçant le crucifix vers le corps. J'y aie été rapide, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire encore attendre cette mort. D'un coup puissant et vif, le crucifix pénétra le cœur de Tilium qui rendit son dernier souffle. Ses collègues étaient pétrifiés de peur. Ils tremblaient. J'avais déjà tué deux personnes aujourd'hui, allais-je continuer ? A vrai dire j'étais fatigué. Je me levai et lançai mes ordres :

« Jetez le corps aux ordures, ou n'importe où ! Brûlez le si vous voulez, je m'en fiche, je ne veux plus le voir, à point c'est tout. Et pour les trois cons ici, laissez-les partir, qu'on comprenne qu'il ne faut pas m'emmerder ! »

Je m'assis par terre, j'avais du sang sur mon beau costume noir. Maria quant à elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et son maquillage coulait. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ensemble, nous soupirâmes. J'étais épuisé. Elle aussi apparemment. Demain, je lui demanderais pourquoi elle parlait avec ces hunters. Mais demain était un autre jour. Je voulais éviter une nouvelle dispute avec elle. Après tout, on passait notre vie ensemble, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je la voie, normal vu qu'elle dormait sous mon toit. Elle était belle, sous la lumière du lustre, ses cheveux blonds et soyeux dans tout les sens. Sa belle robe était fripée et tombait un peu. Elle était gracieuse, dans n'importe quelle situation.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu t'es mis les hunters à dos, cool, bravo, je te félicite. »

« Je vais allez chasser. » répondis-je, ignorant sa remarque. Directement, elle se réveilla. Elle qui paraissait un peu endormie, amorphe même, se retourna vivement vers moi et me lança :

« Quoi ?! C'est pleine lune putain, tu m'écoutes ?! »

« Maria, tu devrais le savoir. Un jour, un vampire a dit « Si un vampire sort une nuit de pleine lune, il devient fou ! » depuis, plus personne n'a jamais osé essayer. En gros personnes ne sait si c'est vrai, il faut bien un jour qu'on le fasse ! » Dis-je en me levant.

J'allais partir, tant pis pour le sang, sur du noir, cela se voit à peine. Il fallait que j'arpente tout les couloirs pour arriver enfin à la porte de sortie. Ou alors, passerais-je par la fenêtre ? Je pourrais prendre la forme d'une chauve-souris pour aller plus vite. Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je me dirigeai alors vers le bout du couloir où trônait fièrement une fenêtre. Alors que j'allais me transformer, Maria m'arrêta :

« Et les invités ? On en fait quoi ? »

J'haussai les épaules, rien à foutre.

« Ezéchiel, n'oublie pas que ton nom vient de la bible. » me lança-t-elle telle une pique.

Mon visage se figea et se crispa. Il fallait bien sûr qu'elle parle de ça, là, maintenant !

« Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. »

Et je partis par la fenêtre, en chauve-souris.


End file.
